grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Radio In GTA: San Fierro Stories
This is a list of Radio stations and songs featured in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. Each station has its own section with the songs listed per station. Note: This is an incomplete list and more songs and stations will eventually be added. Classics 106.3 Style: '''Classic rock (60s, 70s, 80s) '''DJ: '''Jim "Hair" Henry '''Tracklist: *Eagles-Hotel California *Bad company-Bad company *Kiss-Detroit rock city *Jimi Hendrix-All along the watchtower *The Beatles-Lucy in the sky with diamonds *Creedence Clearwater revival-Fortunate son *Rolling stones-Under my thumb *Styx-Renegade *The Stooges-Search and Destroy *Golden Earring-Twilight Zone *Blue Oyster Cult-Don't fear the Reaper *Journey-Wheel In the Sky *Boston-More Than a feeling *Guns N' Roses-Sweet Child O' Mine *Queen-Another One bites the dust *AC/DC-You shook me all night long *Led Zepplin-Kashmir *Scott McKenzie-If your going to San Francsico *Fleetwood Mac-Go your own way *The Outfield-Your Love *The Doors-Break on through to the other side *Foreigner-Cold as ice *Jefferson Airplane-Somebody to love *Jackson Browne-Running on empty *Greg Kihn band-The Break Up Song Hood 92.5 Style: 'Rap and Hip-Hop '''DJ: '''Jazzy Forbes '''Tracklist: ' *Flo Rida-Right round *Akon-Right now *Eminem-Shake that *Young Jeezy-Put on *Young Jeezy-Soul survivor *The Game ft. 50 Cent-Hate it or love it *Ice Cube-Why We Thugs *The Game-Dreams *Lloyd Banks-Start it up *Shabazz Palaces-Church Back in the day 98.2 '''Style: '''Old school Rap and Hip-Hop '''DJ: '''Damien "Kush" Brown '''Tracklist: *Dr. Dre ft. Snoop dogg-Nutin but a G thang *Eazy E-Boyz n da hood *Eazy E-Real Muthaphuckin Gs *Tuapc-Dear mama *Tupac-Brendas got a baby *Biggie smalls-Big poppa *Sugarhill Gang-Rapper's Delight *Ice Cube-Today was a good day The London Underground Style: 'Punk (Not specifically from London) '''DJ: '''Izzy Spikes '''Tracklist: ' *The Clash-Rock the casbah *The Clash-White riot *Green day-American Idiot *The Ramones-I wanna be sedated *Sex Pistols-Anarchy in the U.K *Billy Idol-Dancing with myself *Dropkick Murphys-Shipping up to Boston *Generation X-Kiss Me Deadly 97X 'Style: '''Modern Rock (90's to present) '''DJ: '''Corey Snider '''Tracklist: ' *Alice in chains-No excuses *Alice in chains-Check my brain *Godsmack-Voodoo *Tool-Sober *Tool-Aenima *Nirvana-Come as you are *Nirvana-Rape me *Collective soul-Shine *Linkin park-New divide *Metallica-Seek and Destroy *Soundgarden-Black Hole Sun *Creed-With Arms Wide Open *Hinder-Lips Of An Angel *Hollywood Undead-Young *The Decemberists-Down by the water *R.E.M-Losing my religion *Arcade fire-Ready to start *The White Stripes-Seven nation army Technation 'Style: '''Electronica '''DJ: '''Yuren Lutzen '''Tracklist: ' *Justice-Genesis *The chemical brothers-Do it again *Caribou-Odessa *The crystal method-Name of the game *Massive attack-Teardrop *Infected mushrooms-Psycho *Infected mushrooms-Heavyweight *Daft punk-Digital love *Phantogram-Mouthful of diamonds *LCD Soundsystem-Tribulations *The Prodigy-Firestarter *Fatboy Slim-Funk soul brother *Apparat-Arcadia *M83-We own the sky *Nicolas Jaar-El Bandido *Mogwai-Take me somewhere nice Rasta F.M '''Style: '''Reggae '''DJ: '''Little Kenny '''Tracklist: *Bob Marley-Three Little Birds *Peter Tosh-Legalize It *Bunny Wailer-Soul Rebel *Sly & Robbie-Dub Softly *Matisyahu-Youth *Lee Perry-Super Ape *Eek A Mouse-Rude Boy Jamaican *Buju Banton-Sweet Sensinmilla *Bob Marley-Is This Love Odyssey F.M Style: '''Disco and Funk '''DJ: '''Lazlow Jones Lazlow has made his way from Liberty City after Integrity 2.0 failed completly and he was ran out of town by his creditors who loaned him money after ZiT dropped their sponsership. He got a job as a DJ at a Disco station in San Fierro after being deperate for any kind of job. '''Tracklist: *Bee Gees-Night Fever *Donna Summer-Hot Stuff *The Blackbyrds-Walking in Rhythm *Stevie Wonder- Superstition *Hues Corporation-Rock The Boat *George McCrae-Rock Your Baby *James Brown-I Feel Good *Bee Gees-You Should Be Dancing *KC & The Sunshine Band-Get Down Tonight *Van McCoy-The Hustle The Hits 99.7 Style: '''Pop (From all eras) '''DJ: '''Shawna Lamoore '''Tracklist: *Justin Timberlake-Sexy Back *Foster The People-Pumped Up Kicks *Lady Gaga-Poker Face *Michael Jackson-Beat it *ABBA-Waterloo *LMFAO-Party Rock Anthem *T-Pain-Im In Love With A Stripper Independance F.M 'Style: '''User created playlist This station was also featured in GTA 4. It plays the songs you currently have on your Xbox 360, PS3 or PC hardrive. When you start the game it automatically imports all songs you have on your hardrive and whenever you add songs to your hardrive the game will add those automatically as well. You can choose to remove certain songs on the pause menu. When you select the station in game it will play the songs in a random order and will not have any ads or conversation in between songs like on regular stations. WKTT '''Style: '''Conservative talk '''Hosts: '''Erik Johnson and Bill Hickey '''Description: '''A nationally broadcast conservative talk station that was featured in GTA 4. Most of the time is spent ranting about the Liberal president (Who is never named) and the state of the country and taking calls from people who agree with them as well as disagree with them. The station features two shows that are played at certain time during the day. *'Take Back America: 'Plays from 4P.M-6P.M everyday. This show consists of the hosts discussing a topic and taking calls from listeners. Some of the topics discussed are The president, Gun control and the war on terror. *'The Morning Show: 'A morning show that plays from 7A.M-9A.M. The show consists of the hosts starting of the day by continuing to rant about the government and proposing ways the citizens can declare their independence and resist the government (Often humorously small things such as littering, Parking in front of fire hydrants and not picking up after their pet). SFPR '''Style: '''Public Radio '''Host: '''Real Truth '''Description: '''A public station based in San Fierro and hosted by an old hippie named "Real Truth". With San Fierro being one of the most Liberal cities in the world their station is also very Liberal and can be considered to be the answer to WKTT. The show mostly consists of callers calling in and discussing topics with the host. Some of the topics covered include The anti fast food movement, The movement to legalize Marijuana and the upcoming mayoral elections. The station has one show. *'History of the bay: 'This station details the history of the bay area starting at the early settlers and continuing up into present day. The show runs from 11P.M-3A.M. The show is divided into three four minute parts and the parts run consecutively. Speakeasy F.M '''Style: '''Talk Radio '''Host: '''Willy Hagen '''Description: '''A call in talk station where different people call in to discuss certain issues with the host and to discuss pop culture or current events. Unlike the other two talk stations Speakeasy has no political bias and any political discussion is usually changed to a personal debate rather quickly with the callers insulting the host or vice versa. The station has one regular running show. *'Business corner: '''Running from 5 P.M-7P.M daily this brief show gives updates on the business world and what people should invest in. Often humorous things such as the African Stick market and meatless steak. The show is sponsered by the BALB (Bay Area Local Bank).